


Summertime

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes from Ororo, Sam, and Steve’s respective summer vacations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Ororo Munroe, David Munroe II, Harriet Munroe, Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Sarah Wilson
> 
> Prompt: Summer
> 
> Notes: I told you guys I’d find a way to get Ororo holding a baby in this universe.I told you and I did it.

**_Ororo_ **

The first thing that Ororo hears when she gets home is the pitter patter of little feet. With precious little warning, Ororo drops her duffle bag in front of the door and drops to her knees just in time for her little nephew David to turn the corner and fling himself at her.

"Roro," David calls out in his squeaky little voice, fingers fisting in her hair as he wiggles close and smacks a stick kiss to her cheek. With his lisp, her name comes out sounding more like "Wowo" than anything else.

Ororo smiles and squeezes David close, kissing the top of his head as she rises to her feet. Her little nephew clings to her, babbling on end about something or the other as she strokes her fingers over his back.

"Hey, Davie," Ororo croons lowly, shifting David until he’s sitting properly on her hip and she can look into his dark brown eyes. "Did you miss me, sweetie?"

David bounces in her arms, yanking on her braids with the hand still stuck in her hair.

"Ro! Ro," he says, nodding his head hard enough that Ororo worries that he’s about to hurt himself. He leans in and presses another sloppy and sticky kiss to Ororo’s cheek before unwinding his fingers from her hair and pressing one small palm against her skin. "Go Nana?"

Ororo hums, bouncing David in her arms. “You think we should go see Nana?”

David pats her cheek and then nods.

Ororo finds their grandmother Harriet Munroe in the kitchen up to her elbows in sweet potato pie.

"I knew I heard my two favorite grandbabies," Harriet says, smiling wide when Ororo walks into the kitchen. "Did David tell you how much he missed you? He’s been crying about missing his "Wowo" since you left for your spring semester."

Ororo snorts and shakes her head, glancing at her nephew’s face. “Is that so, Davie?”

David giggles and claps his hands over his eyes, shaking his head before hiding his face against Ororo’s shoulder. “Nuh-uh.”

"He says that now, but wait until it’s time for him to go to bed," Harriet says. "He’ll climb right into bed with you I bet."

"Well I don’t mind," Ororo says softly, gaze softening as she brushes her fingers over her baby nephew’s back. "I missed him too. I mean — I always miss you and Grandpa, but David is —"

"Special," Harriet fills in with a soft smile on her face. "I know."

*

**_Steve_ **

Everyone in their senior class knows that Rebecca Barnes has two of the best (and cutest) big brothers in the world.

She talks about them all the time and always has a new picture of one or both of them on her cell phone that she’s willing to brag about at a moment’s notice.

Bucky, the one currently serving in the army overseas, is pretty much married and definitely off limits. But Steve — big, blond, “sweet like a Labrador retriever puppy” Steve — definitely isn’t.

So when he shows up at their high school graduation after his first semester at college, chaos is the only logical conclusion.

"Becca! Hey, Becca!"

For the fourth time in a row, one of Rebecca’s classmates rushes over to where Bucky’s girlfriend Natasha is busy trying to take pictures of her and Steve to put up online before her mom comes back with the car.

The girl, someone that Rebecca remembers barely speaking to her since they were freshmen, skids to a stop next to her.

Rebecca sighs and squeezes her eyes shut, willing her fellow student to just… go away by the time she opens her eyes. Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t get the hint.

"Yes," she says, biting the words out through clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

The girl flushes and then holds out her smartphone. “Can I get a picture with your brother?”

Rebecca feels herself frown. “I’m sorry, but no. We’re —”

"You let Myka and Erin take pictures with him," the girl snaps. "Why not me?"

"Well… they actually  _know_  Steve, unlike you,” Rebecca says, shaking her head. “They’re my friends and they’re like Steve’s little sister’s too.” Well… Sorta.

The girl’s mouth drops open and her face goes dark pink and patchy as she stares at Rebecca.

"B-but," she stammers. "That’s not fair."

Rebecca opens her mouth to snap back with something sharp, but before she can do more than suck in enough air for a good bit of yelling, Natasha interjects. She’s almost a foot shorter than Steve, and a good two inches shorter than Rebecca herself, but Natasha is all about presence. Straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, Natasha looks at the girl in front of them and scowls.

"No means no, kid," Natasha says, her tone sharp enough that Rebecca finds herself flinching. She shakes her wavy red hair over one shoulder and frowns at Rebecca’s former classmate. "Becca said what she had to say. So go back to your parents before  _I_  find them and tell them what you’re doing over here.”

The threat works and the girl practically scurries away, leaving Becca alone with Steve and Natasha.

"Becca," Steve says her name quietly, almost hesitantly. "What on earth have you been telling your class about me?"

*

**_Sam_ **

"I like the blue one," Sam calls out when Sarah vanishes into the dressing room for the second time in the past fifteen minutes of trying on junior prom dresses. "Get the blue one."

Sarah huffs loudly enough that her brother can hear it above the canned music filtering into the dressing room in the store they’re currently taking up space in.

"I don’t want the blue one," Sarah wails. "It’s too  _long_ , Sam. I’m going to junior prom, not church.” The audible rustle of fabric obscures anything that Sarah says for several long minutes but once she’s back in her street clothes, she flings the dressing room door open and glares at Sam. “I want the backless black dress I tried on at Justice.”

Sam frowns and rubs the palm of one hand over his closely cropped hair.

"No, Sarah," he says with a sigh as he feels his head start to throb. "You want Ma to kill me. You know you can’t wear anything like that until your senior prom at the earliest." He waves his hand at the pile of dress beside him. "Wasn’t there anything here that you liked?"

Sarah’s nose and mouth scrunch up with a frown.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Sarah rocks back and forth on her heels, one hand going up to play with a few of the curls from her twist out. She doesn’t meet her brother’s eyes.

"Remember [the purple dress we saw in Macy’s](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/xscape-one-shoulder-embellished-cutout-gown?ID=1187682&CategoryID=42812#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D141%26ruleId%3D33%26slotId%3D5)?”

Sam nods warily.

"It’s hard to forget a dress that cost that much," he mumbles. Then he pauses, eyes widening as he looks up at Sarah. "That’s the one you want?"

Sarah dips her head in a nod. “Yeah,” she says. “I want that one. If it’s not too much…”

Sam thinks back to his last check from the school library. It wasn’t much, but it’s more than enough to take care of his little sister.

"If you’re sure that’s what you want, Sarah," Sam offers with a smile, "I’ll even see if we can find you a matching purse."

Sarah  _squeals_  and flings herself at Sam, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"You’re the best brother in the world!"

In that moment, Sam kind of feels like he is.


End file.
